Mary Howitt
Mary Howitt (12 March 1799 - 30 January 1888) was an English poet, author of the famous poem The Spider and the Fly. Life Overview Mary was born at Coleford, Gloucestershire; she married William Howitt in 1821, and settled at Hanley, where they carried on business as chemists. 2 years later they moved to Nottingham, where they remained for 12 years, and where much of their literary work was accomplished. Thereafter they lived successively at Esher, London, Heidelberg, and Rome, at the last of which they both died Their literary work, which was very voluminous, was done partly in conjunction, partly independently, and covered a considerable variety of subjects -- poetry, fiction, history, translations, and social and economical subjects. Useful and pleasing in its day, little of it is likely to survive. Mary translated the Swedish novels of Frederica Bremer and H.C. Andersen's Improvisatore, and wrote novels, including Wood Leighton and The Cost of Caergwyn, many successful tales and poems for children, and a History of the United States. Their joint productions include The Forest Minstrel, Book of the Seasons, and Ruined Abbeys and Castles of Great Britain. Both brought up as Quakers, they left that communion in 1847, and became believers in spiritualism; and in 1882 Mary joined the Church of Rome.John William Cousin, "Howitt, William," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 201-202. Web, Jan. 30, 2018. Together with her husband she wrote over 180 books.William Howitts entry in the Australian Dictionary of Biography accessed 4 October 2007 Family, youth education She was born Mary Botham on 12 March 1799 at Coleford, Gloucestershire, the temporary residence of her parents, while her father, Samuel Botham (died 1823), a prosperous quaker of Uttoxeter, Staffordshire, was looking after some mining property. Her mother was Anne Wood, a descendant of Andrew Wood the patentee (attacked by Swift in the Drapier Letters.Boase, 122. Mary Botham was educated at home, soon read widely for herself in many areas, and commenced writing verses at a very early age. Marriage and career On 16 April 1821 she married at Uttoxeter William Howitt, and began a career of joint authorship with her husband. Their literary productions at 1st consisted chiefly of poetical and other contributions to annuals and periodicals, of which a selection was published in 1827 under the title of The Desolation of Eyam, and other poems.' The life of Mary Howitt was completely bound up with that of her husband; she was separated only from him during the period of his Australian journey (1851-4). On moving to Esher in 1837 she commenced writing her well-known tales for children, a long series of books which met with signal success. In 1837 they went on a tour of the north and stayed with William and Dorothy Wordsworth.Mary Howitt.co.uk, Web, Oct. 3, 2007. While residing at Heidelberg in 1840 her attention was directed to Scandinavian literature, and in company with her friend Madame Schoultz she set herself to learn Swedish and Danish. She afterwards translated Fredrika Bremer's novels (1842-1863, 18 volumes), works which she was the 1st to make known to English readers. She also translated many of Hans Andersen's tales, such as Only a Fiddler, 1845, The Improvisatore, 1845, 1847, Wonderful Stories for Children, 1846, The True Story of every Life, 1847. Among her original works were The Heir of West Waylan, 1847. She edited for 3 years the Drawing-room Scrap Book, writing for it among other articles Biographical Sketches of the Queens of England. She edited the Pictorial Calendar of the Seasons, translated Ennemoser's History of Magic, and took the chief share in The Literature and Romance of Northern Europe, 1852. She also produced a Popular History of the United States (2 volumes 1859), and a 3-volume novel called The Cost of Caergwyn (1864). Her name was attached as author, translator, or editor to upwards of 110 works. Last years The Times said, speaking of the Howitts: "Their friends used jokingly to call them William and Mary, and to maintain that they had been crowned together like their royal prototypes. Nothing that either of them wrote will live, but they were so industrious, so disinterested, so amiable, so devoted to the work of spreading good and innocent literature, that their names ought not to disappear unmourned." The death of her husband in 1879, and of her eldest child, Mrs. A. A. Watts, in 1884, caused her intense grief. In the decline of her life she joined the Church of Rome, and was one of the English deputation who were received by the Pope on 10 January 1888. Her interesting `Reminiscences of my Later Life' were printed in `Good Words' in 1886. Howitt, having moved from her usual residence at Meran in the Tyrol to spend the winter in Rome, died there of bronchitis on 30 January 1888. Writing Among the works written, like those already mentioned, independently of her husband, were: `Sketches of Natural History,' 1834. `Wood Leighton, or a Year in the Country,' 1836. `Birds and Flowers and other Country Things,' 1838. 'Hymns and Fireside Verses,' 1839. 'Hope on, Hope ever, a Tale,' 1840. 'Strive and Thrive,' 1840. 'Sowing and Reaping, or What will come of it,' 1841. 'Work and Wages, or Life in Service,' 1842. 'Which is the Wiser? or People Abroad,' 1842. 'Little Coin, Much Care,' 1842. 'No Sense like Common Sense,' 1843. 'Love and Money,' 1843. 'My Uncle the Clockmaker,' 1844. 'The Two Apprentices,' 1844. 'My own Story, or the Autobiography of a Child,' 1845. 'Fireside Verses,' 1845. 'Ballads and other Poems,' 1847. 'The Children's Year,' 1847. 'The Childhood of Mary Leeson,' 1848. 'Our Cousins in Ohio,' 1849. 'The Heir of Wast-Waylan,' 1851. 'The Dial of Love,' 1853. 'Birds and Flowers and other Country Things,' 1855. 'The Picture Book for the Young,' 1855. 'M. Howitt's Illustrated Library for the Young,' 1856; two series. 'Lillieslea, or Lost and Found,' 1861. 'Little Arthur's Letters to his Sister Mary,' 1861. 'The Poet's Children,' 1863. 'The Story of Little Cristal,' 1863. 'Mr. Rudd's Grandchildren,' 1864. 'Tales in Prose for Young People,' 1864. 'M. Howitt's Sketches of Natural History, 1864. 'Tales in Verse for Young People,' 1865. 'Our Four-footed Friends,' 1867. 'John Oriel's Start in Life,' 1868. 'Pictures from Nature,' 1869. 'Vignettes of American History,' 1869. 'A Pleasant Life,' 1871. 'Birds and their Nests,' 1872. 'Natural History Stories,' 1875. ' Tales for all Seasons,' 1881. 42. 'Tales of English Life, including Middleton and the Middletons,' 1881. Critical introduction by Alexander Hay Japp Mary Howitt’s poetical works vary through a wide range. She treated many subjects, and essayed many styles; but 1 note may be found in all — a delightful naturalness, and a graceful fancy. She had the gift of vision; she clearly painted what she saw, and on fitting occasions could command apt and striking figures. She was free from one of the great faults of the earlier school—she knew no affectations. She has been most remembered by what are, in some respects, her least artistic productions, those poems which she wrote either primarily for children, or were professedly weighted with a lesson or a purpose; whereas several of her pieces are inspired by a fantastic imagination, by a nimble fancy, and an unexpected power over the weird and wonderful. Such pieces as “The Voyage with the Nautilus,” and “An Old Man’s Story,” suffice to attest this. Then she can be very daintily fanciful, and gently, lightly humorous, as proved by a large body of poems, of a purely playful or inventive cast—not to speak of those parables in dialogue, of which “The Spider and the Fly” may be cited as the best-known illustration. She wrote many poems, too, to commend the study of nature and the practice of humanity to animals; indeed, viewed from one side, a large section of her poetic work was humanitarian: her special claim to praise is that, whatever the subject, whatever the purpose, she managed in her treatment to infuse into the work so much subdued imaginative colour, that it may well be claimed for her, that however definite her purpose or pronounced her moral aim she very rarely or, indeed, never failed to produce what has the true note of poetry, observation, fancy, and happy, figurative illustration. A rare power of raising the conventional or properly prosaic in subject to a higher level, through the divining presence of imagination,—though not perhaps of a very high order,—goes with her, gently irradiating whatever she touches. It would be wholly unjust to try many of her pieces, written with an eye to certain evils almost special to the time—by the highest standard of what we nowadays are taught to consider “high-art.” But one thing is sure. A certain number of the most successful of Mary Hewitt’s poetic efforts will have the suffrage and favour and gratitude of many generations of young folks yet to come. And in the power which she will thus wield there is an assurance that she not only had a message, but conveyed that message with something of the touch that makes all men (or we may perhaps here say children) kin. That is no slight service to render; no slight fame to have made sure.Alexander Hay Japp, "Critical and Biographical Essay: Mary Howitt (1799–1888)," Women Poets of the Nineteenth Century (edited by Alfred H. Miles), London: Routledge / New York: E.P. Dutton, 1907. Bartleby.com, Web, Sep. 4, 2013. Recognition Mary and William Howitt also owned a school still used today, Howitt Primary School in Heanor, Derbyshire. From the Literary Academy of Stockholm she received a silver medal. On 21 April 1879 she was awarded a civil list pension of £100 a year. A portrait is prefixed to Margaret Hewitt's Life of Mary Howitt, 1889. A version of Howitt's poem, "The Spider and the Fly," illustrated by Tony DiTerlizzi, was a Caldecott Honor Book in 2007.Childrens Book awards announced, New York Times October 6, 2007]. Web, Oct. 8, 2007 Publications Poetry *''The Seven Temptations. London: Richard Bentley, 1834. *Hymns and Fireside Verses. London: Darton & Clark, 1839 *The Poems of Mary Howitt. Philadelphia: J. Locken, 1844. *Ballads, and other poems. London: Longman, Brown, Green, and Longmans, 1847; New York: Wiley & Putnam, 1847. *The Poetical Works of Mary Howitt, Eliza Cook, and L.E.L.'' (with Eliza Cook and Letitia Elizabeth Landon). Boston: Phillips & Sampson, 1849. *[https://archive.org/details/marienspilgrimag00howi Marien's Pilgrimage: A fire-side story, and other poems. London: Darton, 1859? Fiction *''Wood Leighton, or a Year in the Country''. (3 volumes), London: Richard Bentley, 1836. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Love and Money: An everyday tale. London: Thomas Tegg, 1843; New York: D. Appleton, 1844. *The Heir of Wast-Wayland. London: Simms & McIntyre, 1851; New York: D. Appleton, 1851; New York: Harper, 1851. Non-fiction *A Popular History of the United States of America: From the discovery of the American continent to the present time. London: Longman, Brown, Green, Longmans, & Roberts, 1859. New York: Harper, 1860. *Mary Howitt: An autobiography'' (edited by Margaret Howitt). London: W. Isbister, 1889; Boston: W. Houghton, Mifflin, 1889; Cambridge, UK, New York, & Melbourne: Cambridge University Press, 2010. Volume I, Volume II *''Come Wind, Come Weather: A biography of Alfred Howitt''. Carlton, Vic: Melbourne University Press, 1971. Juvenile *''Peter Parly's Book of the Spider and Fly''. Boston: Carter & Hendee, 1830. **(illustrated by Tony Terlizzi). London: Simon & Schuster, 2002. *''Sketches of Natural History. London: Effingham Wilson, 1834; Philadelphia: Conrad & Parsons, 1834. *Tales in Verse, for the young. London: Darton & Clarke, 1836. *Tales in Prose, for the young. London: W. Darton, 1836; Boston: Weeks, Jordan, 1839. *Birds and Flowers, and other country things'' (poetry). London: J. Green, 1837; Boston: Weeks, Jordan, 1839. **''Bird and Flowers'' (poetry). London & New York: Nelson, 1871. *''Strive and Thrive: A Tale. London: Tegg, 1840; Boston: James Munroe, 1840. *Hope On! Hope Ever!: The boyhood of Felix Law. London: Thomas Tegg, 1840; Boston: James Munroe, 1840; New York: D. Appleton, 1841. *Sowing and Reaping, or What will come of it. London: Thomas Tegg, 1841; New York: D. Appleton, 1841. *Little Coin, Much Care: How poor men live. London: Thomas Tegg, 1842; New York: D. Appleton, 1842. *Work and Wages, or Life in Service: A continuation of 'Little coin, much care'.'' London: Thomas Tegg, 1842; New York: D. Appleton / Philadelphia: George Appleton, 1843. *''Which is the Wiser; or, People abroad: A tale for youth. London: Thomas Tegg, 1842; New York: D. Appleton, 1842. *Alice Franklin: A tale; another part of 'Sowing and reaping'.'' London: Thomas Tegg, 1843; New York & Philadelphia, 1843. *''No sense like common sense, or, Some passages in the life of Charles Middleton, Esq.'' London: Thomas Tegg, 1843; New York: D. Appleton, 1843. *''The Two Apprentices: A tale for youth. London: Thomas Tegg, 1845; New York: D. Appleton / Philadelphia: George S. Appleton, 1845. *My Own Story; or, The autobiography of a child'' . London: Thomas Tegg, 1845; New York: D. Appleton, 1845. *''My Uncle the Clockmaker. London: Thomas Tegg, 1844; New York: D. Appleton, 1845. *The Children's Year. London: Longman, Brown, Green, and Longmans, 1847; New York: Francis, 1847. *The Childhood of Mary Leeson. London: Darton, 1848; Philadelphia: Perkinpine & Higgins, 1848. *Our Cousins in Ohio.'' London: Darton, 1849; New York: Collins, 1849. *''The Steadfast Gabriel: A tale of Wichnor Wood''. Edinburgh: William & Robert Chambers, 1850. **printed as Gabriel: A story of Wichnor Wood. New York: Robert Collins, 1850. *''Juvenile Tales and Stories. New York: D. Appleton / Philadelphia: George S. Appleton, 1850. *Mary Howittt's Story Book, with illustrations. New York: C.S. Francis, 1850. *''Poetical Tales, for good boys and girls. Worcester, MA: Edward Livermore, 1850. *''The Picture Book for the Young'' (illustrated by Edward Morin). London: Sampson Low, 1852. *''Mary Howitt's Illustrated Library for the Young. London: W. Kent, 1856. *''Mary Howitt's Illustrated Library for the Young: Second series. London: 1856. *''Who Shall Be Greatest? A tale. New York: Harper, 1860. *''Mr. Rudd's Grandchildren. London: Alfred W. Bennett, 1860. *''Mabel on Midsummer Day: A story of the olden time. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1861. *Lillieslea; or, Lost and found: A story for the young. London & New York: Routledge, 1861. *''Little Arthur's Letters to his Sister Mary: A pleasing picture-book for young folks. London: Dean, 1861. *''The Poet's Children''. London: Alfred W. Bennett, 1863. *''The Story of Little Cristal. London: Alfred W. Bennett, 1863. *''Story of a Genius; or, Cola Monti. New York: D. Appleton, 1867. *''Our Four-footed Friends. London: Partridge, 1867. *''Pictures from Nature. London & New York: Routledge, 1869. *''John Oriel's Start in Life. London: Seeley, Jackson, & Halliday; New York: Carlton & Lanahan / Cincinnati, OH: Hitchcock & Walden, 1869. *''A Pleasant Life. London: Gall & Inglis, 1870. *''Birds and their Nests. New York: Routledge, 1871; London: Aylesbury, 1872. *''Mary Howitt's Instructive Stories for Young People. London: Cassell, Petter, & Gallpin, 1872. *''Tales of English Life, including Middleton and the Middletons.'' London: F. Warne, 1881. *''Natural History Stories''. London: S.W. Partridge, 1890. Translated *Frederika Bremer, The Home; or, Family cares and family joys. London: Longman, Brown, Green, and Longmans, 1843; New York; Harper, 1843. *Frederika Bremer, The Neighbours: A story of everyday life. New York: Harper, 1844. *Hans Christian Andersen, The Improvisatore; or, Life in Italy. London: Richard Bentley, 1845. *Hans Christian Andersen, Wonderful Stories for Children. London: Chapman & Hall, 1846; New York: Wiley & Putnam, 1846. *Hans Christian Andersen, The True Story of My Life. London: Longman, Brown, Green, and Longmans, 1847, *Frederika Bremer, The Home; or, Life in Sweden, and Strife and Peace. London: H.G. Bohn 1853. *Frederika Bremer, Homes of the New World: Impressions of America. (3 volumes), London: Arthur Hall, Virtue, 1853; New York: Harper, 1853. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. Edited *''Biographical Sketches of the Queens of England, from the Norman Conquest to the reign of Victoria; or, Royal book of beauty.'' London: Virtue, 1866. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mary Howitt, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 4, 2013. Poems by Mary Howitt #Old Christmas #The Spider and the Fly See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Jan. 30, 2018. *''Mary Howitt: An autobiography'' (edited by her daughter, Margaret Howitt), 1889. *A. Lee, Laurels and Rosemary: The life of William and Mary Howitt, 1955. *C.R. Woodring, Victorian Samplers: William and Mary Howitt, 1952. Notes External links ;Poems * "Old Christmas" (unabridged) *Howitt in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "The Sea Fowler," "Cornfields" * Selected Poetry of Mary Howitt (1799-1888) (4 poems) at Representative Poetry Online *Mary Howitt (1799-1888) info & 6 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Mary Botham Howitt at PoemHunter (17 poems) *Mary Howitt at Poetry Nook (80 poems) ;Books * ;Audio / video *Mary Howitt at YouTube ;About * Howitt, Mary ;Etc. *Papers of Mary and William Howitt are held at Manuscripts and Special Collections, University of Nottingham Category:1799 births Category:1888 deaths Category:English women poets Category:English women writers Category:English Quakers Category:British translators Category:Swedish–English translators Category:Danish–English translators Category:Deaths from bronchitis Category:People from Coleford, Gloucestershire Category:Women translators Category:English poets Category:Women poets Category:Swedish-English translators Category:Danish-English translators Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Victorian poets